ON chelate complexes are two or more ONs linked intermolecularly by a divalent or multivalent metal cation. ON chelate complexes neutralize the inherent chelation properties of ONs which can contribute to administration—related side effects with these compounds. The administration of ON chelate complexes is a novel method of administering an ON to a subject where administration-related side effects associated with un-chelated ONs (which are ONs administered as sodium salts as is commonly used in the art) are mitigated. These side effects may include shivering, fever and chills with intravenous infusion or induration, inflammation and pain at the injection site with subcutaneous administration. Moreover, by preparing ONs as chelated complexes, their pharmacokinetic behaviour may be improved, providing for increased therapeutic performance with similar dosing compared to un-chelated ONs as described in International application publication no. WO 2012/021985 and U.S. application publication no. 2012/0046348, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
It is thus desirable to be provided with an ON chelate complex acting by a sequence dependent or sequence independent mechanism which will have a therapeutic effect against many disease states including viral infections, hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, Alzheimer's disease or prion disease and which results in the reduction or elimination of administration related side effects common to ONs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to be provided with a method for the treatment of the aforementioned disease states which comprises the administration to a subject in need of treatment a pharmaceutical composition comprising an ON chelate complex.